This invention relates to a knife shaft stripping device for a document shredder having integrally formed stripping fingers disposed between the knives of the knife shafts in the cutting area of its cutting mechanism.
The stripping fingers of such stripping devices in the cutting mechanisms prevent the shredded material from penetrating between the knives of the knife shafts and clogging them. Shredded material clogging the space between the knives of the knife shafts would lead to difficulties in operation.
German Published Application No. DE-OS 36 16 554 discloses the idea of arranging integrally constructed stripping fingers in the form of stripping grids in a cutting mechanism. The stripping grids are attached to the side members of the cutting mechanism which also contain the bearings for the knife shafts.